1992
The following events occurred in 1992. TV Shows Movies VHS Releases January February March April May June July August September October November December Albums January *January 23 - The Cantonese album, 永遠愛著您 by Grasshopper was released in stores. *January 30 - The Cantonese album, 情人 by Alan Tam was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, The Legend of the Pop Queen by Anita Mui was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, 讓自己快樂 by Alex To was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, 想念你 by Sam Tsang was released in stores. February *February 24 - The Dutch album, Get Ready! by 2 Unlimited was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, Stay with Me by Christopher Wong was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, Yours Yolinda by Yolinda Yan was released in stores. March *The Cantonese album, 摘星的晚上 by K.C. Lee was released in stores. April *The Cantonese album, 彭家麗 (1992) by Angela Pang was released in stores. May *May 13 - The Cantonese album, 真情流露 by Jacky Cheung was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, 22 by Raymond Choi was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, Arrival by Wong Yik was released in stores. June *June 8 - The American album, Angel Dust by Faith No More was released in stores. July *July 21 - The American album, House of Pain by the American group of the same name was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, Say U'll Be Mine by Sammi Cheng was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, 愛讓每個人都心碎 by Cally Kwong was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, 愛的空間 by Andy Lau was released in stores. August *August 4 - The Mandarin album, 追風少年 by Nicky Wu was released in stores. *August 13 - The Cantonese album, Coming Home by Faye Wong was released in stores. *August 17 - The British album, Take That & Party by Take That was released in stores. *August 20 - The Cantonese album, La La Means I Love You by Grasshopper was released in stores. *August 26 - The Cantonese album, 愛情故事 by Alan Tam was released in stores. September *September 2 - The Japanese album, Gently by Toshihiko Tahara was released in stores. October *October 6 - The American album, Our Time is Eden by 10,000 Maniacs was released in stores. *October 8 - The Cantonese album, 回來愛的身邊 by Sandy Lam was released in stores. *October 20 **The American album, Breathless by Kenny G was released in stores. **The American album, Erotica by Madonna was released in stores. **The Cantonese compilation album, Listen by Anthony Lun was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, 逗我開心吧 by Julian Cheung was released in stores. November *November 12 - The Cantonese album, 我的生命我的愛 by Alan Tam was released in stores. *November 27 - The Cantonese album, 愛火花 by Jacky Cheung was released in stores. December *December 10 - The Mandarin album, 我只要你愛我 by Alec Su was released in stores. *December 18 - The Cantonese compilation album, 捨不得的感覺 by Grasshopper was released in stores. *The Cantonese album, 真我的風采 by Andy Lau was released in stores. Births January February March April May June July August September October November December